Canada
Canada Canada consists of ten provinces and three territories, and has a population of approximately 36 million people. It is the USA's neighbour to the north. Canada's ten largest metro areas are (in order of largest to smallest): Toronto (6 million), Montreal (3.6 million), Vancouver (2.1 million), Ottawa (1.4 million), Calgary (1.2 million), Edmonton (1.1 million), Quebec City (0.7 million), Winnipeg (0.7 million), Hamilton (0.7 million), London (0.5 million). Provinces & Territories Yukon Territory A territory of northwest Canada east of Alaska. Whitehorse is the capital and the largest city. Population: 31,608. Northwest Territories A territory of northern Canada. Yellowknife is the capital and the largest city. Population: 37,360. Nunavut A territory of northern Canada. Iqaluit, at the head of Frobisher Bay on Baffin Island, is the capital. Population: 29,300 . British Columbia A province of western Canada bordering on the Pacific Ocean. Victoria is the capital and Vancouver, aka Vancity is the largest city. Population: 4,310,452. Rappers (or rap groups) from BC include Phat Dawg, Rascalz, Swollen Members, Social Deviantz etc. Alberta A province of western Canada between British Columbia and Saskatchewan. Edmonton (aka E-Town) is both the provincial capital and Canada's murder capital, and Calgary (aka Rich City - Calgary is also known as C-Spot, but that is not accepted by most local groups as it was brought over from Toronto as a dis towards the region) is the largest city. Population: 3,400,000. Red Deer is the third largest city in Alberta (Red city) Rappers (or rap groups) from Alberta include AllCiti Crew,Audible Intelligence,Broken Glass, Cadence Weapon, Castleridge, Cash Flo, Chain Reaction, CityProfits, Darkson Tribe, The DC Show, District 5, Dragon Fli Empire, General Authority, GrouND uP, GvardiJah, Heven and Hell, Infinite P., Jack Mills, Loose Cannon Playaz, LuciDream, MOVEment, New City Crew, Nicademus, NWNB, Olive Hour, Peep Game, Politic Live, Project BLVD (one of Calgarys most prolific & contreversial rap groups, if not Canada's), Tru G's, Virtue etc. DJs from/in Alberta include Beat Matrix, DJ Al-V, DJ Pump, DJ Cosm, and Mastermind, who began his work in Toronto, Ontario. Hip-hop clothing stores in Alberta include 100% Legit, Advance Hip-Hop Clothing, Foosh, Goodfoot, Fameless, Ghetto Blaster, Stay Fly, and Soular. Saskatchewan A province of south-central Canada. Regina is the capital and the largest city. Population: 985,859 . Manitoba A province of south-central Canada. Winnipeg, aka The Peg, aka Peg City is the capital and the largest city. Population: 1,165,944 . Known for Hip-Hop Arists like Young Kidd (CTL), Abstract Artform, Brooklyn (Wpg's Most), Charlie Fettah (Wpg's Most), Jon-C (Wpg's Most), BrettCTL (CTL & IceWallRecords), $kipp MC (IceWallRecords), Goodie, Tonzo, KG, Lavi$h, Chris Bxnnxtt and many other local musicians. Ontario A province of east-central Canada. Toronto, aka T.O., aka T-Dot, aka The Dot is the capital and the largest city. Other major cities in Ontario include Hamilton, London, Niagara Falls, Windsor, Kitchener and the nation's capital Ottawa, aka O.T. Ontario is most populated province with a population of 12,300,000. Rappers Rappers (or rap groups) from Ontario include 1st Word, 4th Pyramid, 5 Deuce, 5 Deutsche, 7Bills Ent., 20 B-Lo, 40 B-Lo, 45Chromes, 52 Pick Up Ent., Abdominal, Absent Minded, Ace, Adversaree, Afficial Nast, African Kidd, Alias Donmillion, Al' Sham, Angel Duss, Anonymous Twist, Arabesque, Arcane, Arcee, Aristo, Arsenal, A-Rush, Asia, Assasini, A. Team, B.90, Baby Blue Sound Crew, Babylon Point, Basement Theory, Belladonna, Belly, Billz, Big Mo, Big Zeek, Bishop Brigante, B Kool, Black-I, Blak Jack, Blits, Blue Scorpion, Bomb Shelta Association, Boom, BoroBasicz, Branded Black, Brass Tacks, Brassmunk, Bush Life, C. Leon, Califate, Cale Sampson, Casey Jonez, Charisma, Cause, Chief Rock, Choclair, Chrome, Chuggo, Citizen Kane, Clas, Climax, Code Red, Collizhun, Coloss Da 8th Wonder, Colossus, Concrete Mob, Conflict, Conshus Phenom, Contraversy, Corporation, Crazy Craze, Crooks Of Da Round Table, Cryptonite, D, Daetona, Da Vinci, D.O., Dolo, D.U.N Deal, D-Sisive, Dak Squad, Dan-e-o, Darryl Zero, DeadEyez, Deep Pockets, Derrick Wise, Deuce-Deuce, Deviance, Diablo, Diamond X, Die-Rek, Die-Verse, Diemen X, Divine LyricistZ Krew, Divo, Dizzy Dot, DJ Complex, DJ Keen aka SubVerse, DJ Signal, DL Incognito, DnD, Do Dirty, Dope Poet Society, Down 2 Erf, Dragon Slayer, Dre Diamond, Dream Warriors, Dub-Ill, Efem, Eighth Wonder, epideMIC, Equinox 911, Erldotcom, Essex Court, Eternia, E.T.P., Exodus, Explisit, Eye-Eye, Fat Ski, Fatal Phonetics, Field Delegates, Figures Of Speech, Fin-S, Fortunato, Frankenstein, Friday, Furee, Garfield aka Moses Thievery, G.C.C., G.C.P, Gemini Doc, General 2-Smooth, Genetix, Ghetto Concept, Ghost Crew, G-Knight, Godd Boddies, Godzilla, Gold Spade, Golding, GQ, Graphidi Logik, Grassroots, G-Ride, Grimace Love, Grips, Gullitine, Hood Gang, Huna Koem, Hustlemen, Hypo aka The Greek Kid, Iceburg, Ill Phenom, Ill Seer, Illegal Justice, Imperial, Infinite, Insyte, I.N.T, Intoximental, Intrepid Stylez, Introspect, Ironside, Irs, I.T.P., Jabbee, Jackal, Jair Dynast, Jaki-Li, J.B, Jelleestone, Jga-Boo Da Ignant, J-Pockets, J-Staxxx, Juganot, Juice aka Rochester, Julez, Kalifa, Kalunga , Kamau, Kardinal Offishall, Kastapolix, K.C. Thomas, Keinaan, Keizo, Ken Masters, Kendo, Kidd, Kijaro, King Solomon, Kish, K-Note, K-OS, kRiTiKaL, Kwajo, Latte D. Kyd, Legendary Legend, Lethal, Liso ,Live Motivatorz, Lokz, Lo Kreepaz, Locksmith, Logical Ethix, Loose Cannon, Louwop, Lucid, L. Vision, Lyrical Bliss, M-3, MadFace, Mad Fam, Madlocks, M.A.D. Statement, M.A.G.I.C., MC Bones, MC Face, Maestro, Massari, Max Baker, M-FaM, Malik Monarch, Malik Shahid, Manafest, Marvel, Marz Apocalypse, Masia One, Masters, Mathematik, Mayhem Mauriorti, Merks, Michie Mee, Mikey B, Mikey G, Mindbender, Mission 5, Mission Holliday, Mista Bourne, MistaCronks, Mizza, Monolith, Motion, Mr. Bigstuff, Mr. Feury, Mr. Flowas, Mr. Muggz, Mr. Roam, MZA, Nas-T Howie, Neural Chaos, Nefarius, NEM-S-SIS, Ngajuana, Niambi, NightHood, Nish Rawks, Non-Equation, Oddities, Organized Rhyme, Overproof, Paper Boy, Paranormals, Payback, Peep Sho, Phatt Al, Phili Blunt, Pin the Chameleon, Poetikal, Point Blank, Points of Pressha, Poison Da Illgotten Skill, Poison Pen, Poizunus Mynd, Precint, Precise, Prince Ali, PRiNE, Jason, Promise, Pryhme Suspek, Prynce, Q-Bot, RAMS FAX, Red Rum, Redlife, Remmy Rezz, Rex Ent., Rhyme Persuasion, Rhythmicru, Rich Kidd, Rich London, Rob Blye, Rocstone, Rolo, Romo, Ron D, Ro-Ro Dolla, Royalty Squad, Rubix, Samuel Bonz, Saukrates, S.A.R.S, Savo, Scam, Scandal, Scandalous, Scarbrothaz, Schism, Scrappy, Scrilla, SeeZa, SessSquad, Shad, Sha Hustle, Shakari Nite, Shang-Hi, Sharky the Great, Shaymlyss, Shotgun, Show, Shug, Sickkidz Studio, Sic Sense, Silence, Sinsear, Six Pac, Sin, Skard1, Skelitor, Sketch D.V.S, skittles, Skitz, Slakah The Beat Child, Smoke Da Hidden MC, S-N-S (Steel Squadron), Solitaire, Soul Dwellas, Spanky, SpotLight, S-Rocc, ST8OFMIND, Steady Mayhem, Steel Squadron, STK, Streets Elite, Street Kids, Stretch Diesel, Stump, Sublime Rhyme, Suni Clay, Suspect, Swave Sevah, Swift, Switch, Symbolik, Syndrome, Syntifik, Taboo, Talk Sense, Tara Chase, T-Bone, Tek, Tek Man, Tekniq, Teknish, ThaProblaM, Tha Smuggalz, The Anonymous, The Armada, The Civilizer, The Corps, The Prezident, Theory, The Rhyme Giant, The WhytHouse, Thighmastas, Thrust, Thug Pretty, T-MindZ, T.O.A., Toba Chung, Tony Blair, T.R.A., Trauma Unit, Trench, Trigga, Triznain, Trouble, Tru-Paz, Trust, UBAD, Unit 7, Unit-e, Unknown Misery, Vandal, Vangel & Dorc, Venom, Verbal Sweetness, Vocastic, White Fang, Whosan, Wio-K, Wise Boyz Noize, Y-Look, Youngin, Young Tony, Zeek Da Chronic Freek, Zero Tolerance etc. Big belly Kazzy Young G Mr Elastic One man Shorty Shorty Uzi poppa Saddam (rip Dragon Slayer Belly 20 B LO Videos *Toronto Street Rappers This is a CBC news documentary about a Jane & Finch rap duo called Tha Smugglaz. It was aired across Canada on CBC's The National news program. The documentary features Speng (aka Benny Blacc) and Stick-Up in an in-depth feature story about gangsta rap and living in the Jane & Finch ghetto of Toronto, Ontario. *A view from a streetcar window as it passes by Regent Park Take a view from a Dundas streetcar window as it passes by Regent Park, Canada's first and largest housing project located in Toronto, Ontario. *Live In Parma Court Rapper Blits spits a freestyle from the Parma Court projects in Toronto, Ontario. *100 Strong *drangon slayer from ottawa *[http://youtube.com/watch?v=WiQmjQhj8yg *[http://youtube.com/watch?v=s4Xh1ralkSs&feature=related *[http://youtube.com/user/GeneralReason Young G from ottawa Street dreams productions http://youtube.com/user/S3TDreamz This video is BLAZIN'!!! 5 rappers from different hoods in Toronto, Ontario get together and create a masterpiece. *[http://www.youtube.com/?v=FYqZPmnW1hA Flemo To Parma Rappers from Flemingdon Park/Parma Court in Toronto, Ontario link up and spit some real grimey shit. Quebec A french speaking province of eastern Canada. Quebec City is the capital and Montreal, aka MTL is the largest city. Population: 3,720,000 . Major sports teams in Quebec include the Montreal Alouettes (CFL) and the Montreal Canadiens (NHL). Rappers (or rap groups) from Quebec include Bless, Boka, Dictateur, Dub-D, Les Productions Achipé Achipé, Manu, Prolific etc. New Brunswick A province of eastern Canada on the Gulf of St. Lawrence. Fredericton is the capital and St. John is the largest city. Population: 751,000. Nova Scotia A province of eastern Canada. Halifax is the capital and the largest city. Population: 937,000. Rappers (or rap groups) from Nova Scotia include Classified, Ground Squad, Kaspa, Nathan Cruise etc. Prince Edward Island A province of southeast Canada. Charlottetown is the capital and the largest city. Population: 137,000. Newfoundland A province of eastern Canada. St. John's is the capital and the largest city. Population: 517,000. Major Cities (over 1 million population) Rank in 2001 Census Metropolitan Area or Census Agglomeration Population in 2001 Population Estimate in 2006 1 Toronto CMA (Mississauga), Ontario 4,682,897 5,304,600 2 Montreal CMA (Laval), Quebec 3,426,350 3,635,842 3 Vancouver CMA (Surrey), British Columbia 1,986,965 2,208,300 4 Ottawa CMA, (Gatineau), Ontario–Quebec 1,063,664 1,451,415 5 Calgary CMA, Alberta 951,395 1,120,300 6 Edmonton CMA, Alberta 937,845 1,100,000